The present invention relates in general to saw cutting equipment and, in particular, to a portable oscillating power saw.
At the present time the chain saw is the prevalent product in the marketplace for use in various cutting operations whether they be light or heavy duty. However, there is a need for cutting alternatives to the chain saw in view of its many deficiencies.
One of the glaring deficiencies of the present day chain saw is that it is dangerous to the user and operator since the chain saw has a long cutting exposure causing it to be one of the most dangerous hand tools presently in existence.
Another dangerous shortcoming of the chain saw is that due to its clockwise rotation there is a natural unilateral pull of the wood being cut towards the operator. This is hazardous to the operator since it brings the rotating saw in closer proximity to his/her limbs as well as general frontal area.
Also associated with modern day chain saws is a propensity for the rotating chain to periodically bind with the wood being cut such as a log or tree limb. When the cutting chain binds with the wood efforts must be expended to extricate the saw from the wood cut. This is not only inconvenient but additionally, it is time consuming and therefore unproductive.
Finally, the modern day chain saw is not deemed to be a satisfactory cutting tool since it requires maintenance in the form of frequent sharpening of the cutting edges of the rotating chain. This is a high cost maintenance charge particularly to operators who are subject to business downtime as well as the cost associated with the repair.
The present invention is designed to substantially improve upon the design of the prior art chain saw by substituting a rough reciprocating 360.degree. cutting surface for the rotating cutting edges of the chain saw.
In view of the design of the present invention it is of light weight and hence is convenient for use by tree trimmers or similar personnel.